Retracta tus palabras
by aqueenofnoise
Summary: Con Asahi en la universidad Nishinoya comienza a sentirse cada vez más solo y más dejado de lado por su novio. El estrés, los gritos y problemas sin resolver comienzan a crear una grieta en su relación haciendo que se alejen cada vez más. ¿Podran los antiguos jugadores de Karasuno sobreponerse a esto o dejaran que esa gran grieta los separe para siempre?
1. Prologue

Peleaban bastante últimamente y ese día no podía ser la excepción. Peleaban por cosas pequeñas como uno de ellos dejando tirados sus zapatos en la entrada, quién había olvidado apagar las luces al salir, no contestar los mensajes o llamadas del otro, algo que podría haber empezado como una pequeña e inocente broma de parte de alguno de los dos terminaba con una gran discusión. Incluso elegir una película se llego a convertir en toda una odisea, era como si ya no se pudiesen poner de acuerdo en nada, se sentía como si se estuviesen separando cada vez más y aquello que antes les gustaba del otro se transformará en algo simplemente odioso.

Ese día parecía ir bien, hasta la noche no habían discutido, todo estaba tranquilo como aquella calma que precede a una gran tormenta. Durante la cena todo explotó, ninguno realmente recuerda cómo empezó pero antes de que ambos se den cuenta ya estaban gritandose de nuevo. Las voces subían de tono cada vez más, era como una competencia, uno alzaba la voz y el otro la alzaba unos tonos más. Se gritaron cosas sin sentido, reclamos de lo que se habían gritado o habían hecho la semana pasada o el mes pasado. Se gritaron por una hora, o más quizá, cualquiera que los conozca en este punto de su relación jamás sería capaz de creer que alguna vez fueron una de las parejas más felices.

— Ya te dije que estoy ocupado.

— Siempre estás ocupado para mí, por una vez sólo por una vez dime la verdad, solo dime que ya no quieres pasar tiempo conmigo...

— ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no es como tú crees?

— Tsk... Tienes tiempo para tus amigos de la universidad pero no para mí, pasas más tiempo con ellos que conmigo...

— Yū mi mundo no gira en torno a ti, adem...

— Antes lo hacía...

— Siempre eres así, haces de una pequeñez un gran alboroto — grito el mayor de ellos dándose vuelta y empezando a caminar fuera de la habitación en la que se encontraban.

El más pequeño apretó sus puños y empezó a ir tras su novio repitiendo su nombre para que voltease a verlo, si había algo que detestaba realmente era que este le dé la espalda cuando estaban hablando o en este caso gritando.

— ¿Y tú siempre huyendo no? Cada vez que discutimos haces lo mismo, me das la espalda y sales de habitación huyendo de la situación como un cobarde y al final nunca resolvemos nada.

— Bueno quizá sea porque realmente no quiero resolver nada... — El moreno soltó aquello ultimo con una voz que había quedado casi ronca luego de tantos gritos, en ese momento había dejado de caminar pero seguía dándole la espalda al pequeño libero que, tras oír aquello se había quedado mirándolo por un rato sin saber qué decir.

Luego de unos momentos de silencio el joven con el mechón teñido de rubio soltó dos palabras, dos palabras que en un pasado dijo que jamás sería capaz de decir, dos simples palabras que eran capaces de destrozar ambos corazones, dos palabras de las que se arrepentiría segundos después de decirlas.

— Se terminó


	2. Chapter 1

Asahi sintió como su corazón empezaba a hundirse en un abismo al oir aquellas dos palabras dichas por Nishinoya, cerró los ojos e inhaló profundamente para tratar de mantener el control sobre sí mismo y asi evitar que aquellas lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse de sus ojos salgan. — Si eso es lo que realmente quieres está bien... —Dijo sin siquiera voltear a ver la expresión del joven que se hallaba al otro lado de la habitación. Lentamente Asahi empezó a caminar hacia la puerta principal recogiendo sus llaves de la pequeña mesa que se encontraba camino a la entrada y su abrigo del perchero. Abrió la puerta y antes de salir le dedico una última mirada rápida al que había sido su novio por tanto tiempo. — Pasaré la noche fuera, trataré de venir mañana a llevar mis cosas de aquí... —Tras decir aquello salió del departamento cerrando de un fuerte portazo la puerta dejando a Nishinoya parado a mitad del pasillo e incapaz de decir algo.

Nishinoya dio un paso al frente pero ya era demasiado tarde Asahi se había ido, se quedo parado observando la puerta con sus ojos abiertos tan grandes como dos platos y lo único que logró salir de su boca luego de aquel portazo fue el nombre de su amado, no podía creer lo que había hecho, no podía creer que fue capaz de tirar toda su relación tan fácilmente por la borda.

— ¡Soy un idiota! ¡Soy un idiota! ¡Soy un idiota! —Siguió repitiéndose aquello mientras grandes gotas de agua provenientes de sus ojos comenzaban a descender por su rostro. Quería ir tras él, realmente quería hacerlo, quería disculparse por todo pero simplemente no tenía el valor. Se secó aquellas lágrimas que caían por su rostro, aunque era en vano ya que estas no tenían intención alguna de parar. Estaba enojado consigo mismo, frustrado, triste era una mezcla de emociones que ni él mismo podía entender.

Lentamente se dirigió a sentarse al sofá secándose las lágrimas que seguían cayendo sin parar por sus mejillas, tomó su teléfono de la mesa que estaba frente al sofá y se sentó, se quedó mirando aquel aparato por un buen rato no sabiendo realmente que hacer. Marcó el número de Asahi luego de pensarlo mejor, quería oír su voz, quería decirle que vuelva y decirle que aquello que había dicho no era lo que sentía realmente.

"Si hubiese entendido mejor a Asahi, si hubiese puesto sus sentimientos por encima de los mios. Tonto, tonto, tonto. Egoísta eso es lo que soy, todo fue mi culpa, todo desde el principio. Pero estaba cansado de no sentir sus brazos mientras dormía, cansado de cenar solo, cansado de que Asahi esté tan ocupado que ya no pasaba tiempo conmigo, ni siquiera recuerdo la última vez que practicamos juntos."

Nishinoya ya no aguantaba sentirse lo menos importante de la vida de su novio... Bueno, exnovio. Sostuvo su teléfono por un rato esperando a que Asahi contestara pasaron algunos minutos antes de que finalmente conteste pero no oía nada del otro lado de la línea. — As-Asahi... —dijo con voz rota, Asahi no dijo nada y luego de unos momentos oyó aquel tono continuo que era sinónimo de que alguien había cortado la llamada.

Lentamente despegó el teléfono de su oreja y volvió a mirar la pantalla, la llamada se había cortado realmente. — Idiota... — No estaba seguro si aquello último estaba dirigido para Asahi o para sí mismo, respiró hondo para tratar de mantenerse tranquilo no quería tener que hablarle en medio del llanto y sollozos, volvió a marcar el numero de Asahi una vez más con la esperanza de que quizá este le deje decir más que solo su nombre.

"Teléfono de Asahi, ahora no puedo contestar así que deja un mensaje luego del tono"

—Tsk. —Volvio a chasquear la lengua, ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que llamó a ese número y las veces que había saltado el buzón de voz, se quedó mirando la pantallada de su teléfono "01:45 AM" era lo que marcaba el reloj de la pantalla ya habían pasado mas de 3 horas desde que Asahi dejó el departamento. —Realmente se fue... —la mano que tenia el teléfono apretó con más fuerza el aparato y otro chasqueo de lengua se oyó en la habitación. —Realmente... Soy un idiota... Todo esto es culpa mía... Todo... —Y así una vez más sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y pequeños sollozos volvieron a escapar de sus labios, llevaba ya horas así, llorando y repitiéndose una y otra vez lo idiota que era si tan solo no hiciese o dijese las cosas sin pensar, si tan solo no se dejara llevar de esa forma por sus emociones quizás solo quizás no sé encontraría en esta situación. Alzó sus piernas al sofá en el que se encontraba sentado doblándolas y pegándolas a su pecho y volvió a llevar la vista al teléfono que se encontraba en su mano, ni una llamada ni un mensaje, nada; volvió a apretar con fuerza su teléfono y lo lanzó hasta el otro lado del sofá.

Escondió la cabeza entre sus rodillas mientras sus brazos abrazaban sus piernas lo más fuerte que podían y continuó maldiciendose a sí mismo y tratando de drenar todo el dolor que contenía su corazón con el llanto que parecía no tener fin y que no estaba cumpliendo realmente con su objetivo ya que mientras más lloraba más le dolía el pecho, le dolía tanto que si pudiese realmente se arrancaría el corazón con tal de calmar aquel dolor aunque sea por un momento pero aunque lo hiciese sabia que lo único o más bien él único que podría calmar aquel dolor insoportable era Asahi y Asahi se había ido por su culpa, por culpa de aquellas palabras que soltó sin pensar, por culpa de aquellas malditas palabras que jamas debieron haber sido dichas.


	3. Chapter 2

— Que pase una buena noche. — dijo con una sonrisa aquella dulce joven que se encontraba en la recepción, Asahi tomó las llaves y asintió intentando lo más que pudo devolverle la sonrisa.

Cerró lentamente aquella puerta y la aseguró con llave, se quedo sosteniendo y mirando el picaporte por un rato no podía creerlo aún, no podía creer que haya soltado aquellas palabras y que él haya huido de nuevo porque eso fue lo que hizo, huyó, eligió irse antes que decir lo que realmente sentía antes de decir que nada de aquello era lo que quería.

Antes de que pudiese darse cuenta estaba llorando como nunca antes había llorado, le dolía demasiado él no quería que las cosas terminasen de este modo, él no quería que las cosas terminasen realmente. "Si tan solo le hubiese prestado más atención, si tan solo hubiese hablado con él, si tan solo..." aquellos pensamientos llenaron su cabeza, él hizo creer a Yū que ya no quería pasar tiempo a su lado, él hizo que Yū se sienta solo y dejado de lado, él era el culpable de que Yū dijera aquellas palabras, él era el culpable de todo solo él y nadie más.

Se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo con la frente pegada a puerta y las manos fuertemente prenzadas en puños a los costados de sus piernas, se odiaba a sí mismo realmente se odiaba y lo más probables era de que Yū también lo odie y como no, desde que había entrado a la universidad empezó a pasar cada vez menos tiempo con él y no es como si no quisiera sino que realmente ninguno sabia en un principio lo absorbente que era asistir a clases universitarias.

Se levantó del suelo y se dirigió a la cama que se encontraba en medio de la habitación tumbándose de espaldas en ella, se llevó el dorso de la mano al rostro cubriéndolo de esta manera, se encontraba completamente solo y miserable porque así era como se sentía realmente, se sentía miserable y su mente no hacia otra cosa que recordarle a Yū, la risa de Yū, la forma en la que su rostro se iluminaba cuando ganaba otra paleta gratis, como fruncía el ceño cuando veía algo que no le gustaba, la sonrisa con la que lo recibía al llegar a casa.

«— ¿Asahi quieres salir?

— No puedo Yū tengo cosas que hacer.

— ¿Asahi quieres comer conmigo hoy?

— Yū ahora no puedo tengo que terminar los trabajos para la universidad.

— ¿Asahi quieres ir a entrenar un rato conmigo?

— Hoy no Yū, la próxima ¿si?

— Asahi ya no pasas tiempo conmigo... Extraño comer contigo... Extraño ir a correr contigo por las mañanas... Ya no me prestas atención como antes...»

Cerró la mano que tenia sobre el rostro en un puño mientras las lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos ¿Cómo es posible que haya sido tan estúpido? Yū se sentía solo y él ni siquiera intento entender eso, siempre le decía lo mismo "hoy no puedo, lo haremos la próxima, te prometo que cuando esté libre lo haremos" ¿Cuántas veces había hecho promesas que no cumplió? ¿Cuántas veces había puesto escusas ante Yū? ¿Cuántas veces habrá llorado Yū por sentirse solo? Aquello ultimo hizo que se odie aún más, se suponía que él debía ser la razón de la felicidad de Yū no la razón de su angustia y mucho menos de su llanto.

Asahi sintió como su teléfono vibraba e inconscientemente lo sacó del bolsillo en el que se encontraba y sin siquiera ver el identificador de llamadas contestó, se sentó en aquella gran cama y llevó su celular cerca del oído sin decir nada a la persona que se encontraba al otro lado de la linea.

—As-Asahi... — aquella voz era inconfundible para él, sabía que era Yū pero su voz sonaba tan rota, tan herida; apretó los dientes y sostuvo con un poco más de fuerza su teléfono antes de bajarlo hasta su rostro y terminar con llamada.

— Lo he hecho llorar... Soy un idiota... —La simple imagen de Yū llorando por culpa suya le causaba un dolor insoportable. Yū no se merecía nada de esto, él merecía ser feliz, merecía alguien que le preste atención realmente y no lo deje de lado como él hizo pero la simple idea de ver a su amado libero con otro lo lastimaba.

En medio de todos esos pensamientos podía sentir como su corazón empezaba a latir cada vez más y más rápido como si hubiese estado corriendo una maratón, sentía ganas de vomitar, sentía como si alguien le hubiese puesto un peso de una tonelada sobre el pecho y con cada minuto que pasaba todo aquello se volvía peor, la sensación de ahogo que sentía empeoraba cada vez y su respiración se volvía rápida como si su organismo estuviese tratando de compensar aquella falta de aire que iba sintiendo.

Esa sensaciónde ahogo la conocía bastante bien, no era la primera vez que le sucedía ya había ocurrido otras veces como después del partido contra Datekou pero esta vez era diferente se sentía peor, mucho peor. Se llevó una de sus manos al pecho agarrando fuertemente sus ropas e intento inspirar lo más profundo que pudiese para tratar de calmarse pero aquella sensación no se iba; sí, era desperante pero era nada si lo comparabas al dolor de haber perdido a Yū.

Luego de estar casi 15 minutos de esa forma pudo lograr calmarse aunque su respiración seguía levemente acelerada, volvió a tumbarse sobre aquella gran cama mirando al techo, ya había dejado de llorar a causa de todo aquello pero no tardó mucho tiempo antes de que las lágrimas vuelvan a llenar sus ojos. Lo pensó por mucho tiempo, repasó cada palabra que se dijeron esa noche y finalmente tomó una decisión aunque para él era la peor decisión que podía tomar y a pesar de que realmente no quería aquella decisión era lo mejor para Yū.


	4. Chapter 3

El ruido de unas llaves y de la puerta abriéndose despertó a Nishinoya de aquel sueño en el que había caído luego de haber pasado casi toda la noche llorando, sabía exactamente quien era y qué venía a hacer. Se sentó en el sofá y dejo salir un largo suspiro, sus ojos marrones estaban rojos e hinchados como resultado de tanto llanto, ambos ojos estaban rodeados de grandes ojeras, ni siquiera recordaba a qué hora se quedó dormido ni siquiera se sentía como si hubiese dormido ni descansado realmente.

— No deberías de dormir en el sofá —dijo una voz algo ronca.

Dio vuelta la cabeza en busca de aquella persona que había vuelto al departamento, quería disculparse, realmente quería solucionarlo todo pero por más que buscase aquellos ojos marrones que siempre lo miraban llenos de ternura no los encontró.

Luego de haber dicho aquello Asahi se dirigio a la habitacion a recoger sus cosas, tal y como dijo que haria la noche anterior, desde que entro al departamento no le dirigio la mirada a Nishinoya no podía, su propia voz demostraba lo mal que se encontraba, lo destrozado que había quedado luego de aquella pelea.

Nishinoya siguió a Asahi hasta la habitación y lo vio lentamente cargando una de las maletas con su ropa, se quedó parado en la puerta observándolo por un rato tratando de buscar la valentía de hablarle.

— Asahi yo..

—Yū... Por favor no hagas esto más difícil —dijo con la voz algo rota y tratando de concentrar su atención a lo que hacia porque sabia que si veía a su amado guardián a los ojos no seria capaz de irse. — Esto es lo mejor, para ambos... Te mereces alguien mejor, alguien que pueda prestarte la atención que mereces realmente. —Cerro la maleta y la tomo al incorporarse, Nishinoya había quedado con la cabeza gacha, si irse era lo que Asahi realmente quería no lo detendría por más que quisiera.

Se apartó de la entrada una vez Asahi se acercó a él aun sin levantar su cabeza, aún sin decir nada ¿y cómo podría? Si llegaba a abrir la boca dejaría escapar de nuevo aquellos sollozos suyos, apretó los puños lo mas fuerte que pudo en un afán de impedir que escapen las lágrimas de nuevo.

— Adiós Yū... —Y con eso último cerró la puerta y empezó a caminar al ascensor, sentía los pies más pesados como si cada uno pesara una tonelada; se agarro el pecho y dejo escapar un sollozo, le dolía por supuesto que le dolía era una de las cosas más dolorosas que hizo hasta ahora pero eso era lo que Nishinoya quería y era lo que él creía mejor para los dos.

Nishinoya estaba acostado en la cama boca abajo con la cara enterrada entre las almohadas, ya no podía llorar, por más que quisiese ya no podía era como si su cuerpo se hubiese quedado sin lagrimas e hizo lo único que podía hacer, gritó. — ¡Azumane idiota! ¡Yo no quiero a nadie más! — Se sentó de golpe en la cama agarrando fuertemente una de las almohadas y la lanzo hasta el otro lado de la habitación, repitió aquella acción con cada cosa que se encontrara cerca de alguna de sus manos sin importarle si se rompía en el proceso. —¡Eres un idiota! ¡Eres el más grande de los idiotas! — En eso tomó una pequeña foto enmarcada que se encontraba en la mesa de noche al costado de la cama y la lanzó haciéndola chocar con la pared y rompiendo tanto el vidrio como el marco, se quedó mirando aquella fotografía por un rato la habían tomado justo el día en que se mudaron juntos. —Realmente... Yo soy el idiota... Yo hice que se cansara de mí... Yo hice que se fuera...

El sonido del timbre hizo que Nishinoya se sobresaltara y saliera corriendo de la habitación hasta la puerta principal con la esperanza de que sea Asahi.

—¡Noya! Al fin abres hombre — dijo con una enorme sonrisa el antiguo número 5 de Karasuno.

—Ry-Ryū... — la expresión de Nishinoya se entristeció aun más al ver que no era quién él quería que fuese. —¿Qué haces aquí?

—Estaba en el barrio y decidí hacerles una visita y quizás salir a comer.

—Suena bien pero, lo siento Ryū, realmente no tengo muchas ganas de salir ahora.

Tanaka lo miró un tanto extrañado, no era muy propio de Nishinoya rechazar una invitación a comer, sin mencionar que se había percatado de que algo le estaba sucediendo. —Oi Noya ¿Te sucede algo? Tienes muy mala cara ¿Estas enfermo o algo?

Nishinoya apretó los dientes, no quería admitir que Asahi y él habían terminado pero era difícil ocultar algo como eso especialmente a su mejor amigo. —Asahi se fue... Y-yo terminé con él.

—¡¿Hablas en serio?! — Tanaka se quedo mirando a su amigo quien tenia la vista clavada en el suelo. —Hablas en serio... Ahora con más razón creo que te vendría bien salir a comer.

Nishinoya tenía el mentón descansando sobre la palma de una de sus manos y la vista pegada a la ventana del restaurante en el que se encontraba con Tanaka observando todo y nada a la vez, su mente se encontraba divagando entre los hechos que habían ocurrido la noche anterior.

—Ah! Si hubiese sabido que iba a terminar hablando con la pared mejor venía solo —soltó el joven con la cabeza rapada, llevándose un gran bocado de comida a la boca.

Aquel comentario sacó a Nishinoya de su trance, quien parecía haberse olvidado de la presencia de su amigo. Soltó un pequeño suspiro y separó su mano de su mentón bajándola y apoyando el brazo sobre la mesa. — Lo siento Ryū… Es solo que, realmente tengo la cabeza en otro lado… —dijo llevando la vista a su amigo quien se encontraba devorando todo lo que había en su plato.

—Me di cuenta, entonces… realmente terminaron ¿eh?

—Te lo dije ya o ¿no? fue a sacar sus cosas del departamento esta mañana así que sí, realmente terminamos. —Aquella declaración provocó que empezase a sentir un dolor en el pecho, eran como si mil dagas lo estuviesen apuñalando al mismo tiempo. Apretó uno de sus puños al darse cuenta de aquella cruel realidad suya, él y Asahi ya no eran nada más que conocidos, viejos compañeros de equipo que alguna vez tuvieron la dicha de ser más que eso, mucho más que eso.

—Soy un grandísimo…

— ¿Idiota? sí… Pero nada de aquello fue culpa tuya, bueno sí fuiste tú el que terminó la relación pero llevas bastante tiempo quejándote sobre las peleas que tenían desde que Asahi empezó a asistir a la universidad. —Nishinoya volvió a llevar la vista a la ventana del restaurante, su amigo tenía razón aquellas peleas se volvieron más y más frecuentes desde que Asahi empezó a ir a sus clases universitarias pero aún así él era el culpable.

—Fue mi culpa, si no hubiese empezado a reclamarle, si no...

—¿Puedes ya dejar eso? En serio, no sirve de nada que estés aquí culpandote por algo que ya sucedió, deberías empezar a a pensar qué harás para volver con él.

—¿Volver con él? Ryū ¿Realmente crees que Asahi querría volver conmigo?

—¿Y por qué no?

—Ryū, él se fue, no dijo nada a parte de "esto es lo mejor para los dos", sinceramente no creo que quiera volver a verme.

—¡Tonterias! Noya ya sabes como es él, ¿Recuerdas esa vez que dejó el club luego de haber perdido contra Datekou? Él asumió toda la culpa, jamás los culpó ni a ti ni a Suga y creo que esta vez es igual...

Nishinoya bajó la mirada a la mesa ¿volver con Asahi? De verdad quería hacerlo, de verdad quería pedirle disculpas, quería solucionar todo y que ambos pudiesen volver a ser felices pero ¿y si eso no era lo que Asahi quería?


	5. Chapter 4

Asahi se encontraba sentado al final de la sala aguardando a que la clase empezara, estaba totalmente inmerso en sus pensamientos "¿lo que hice realmente fue lo mejor? Haberlo dejado de esa forma ¿realmente será lo mejor para ambos?" Se sobresalta al sentir un golpe en la espalda, dirigió la mirada a su costado en busca del responsable de aquel golpe y de haber interrumpido sus pensamientos.

— ¡Buenos días Asahi! - dijo sonriente un joven mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Asahi.

—Buenos días Hirasawa.

—Ya te dije muchas veces que me llames Sei, deja de ser tan formal ¿quieres? Ahora ¿hay alguna razón en especial por la que faltaste todo el día de ayer?

Asahi desvío la mirada al frente, había faltado porque simplemente estaba demasiado triste como para levantarse de la cama —Ninguna en realidad — mintió, claro que la había pero admitir frente a otras personas que había terminado con Yū era doloroso, si lo hacía todo aquello se volvería más real.

Hirasawa levantó una de sus cejas al oír aquella respuesta y se quedó observando a Asahi por un corto periodo de tiempo con aquellos ojos grises suyos. —Somos amigos ¿o no? Si sucede algo puedes decirme y trataré de ayudarte además, yo siempre estoy observándote y me doy cuenta cuando te sucede algo sin importar lo bien que intentes esconderlo pero, si no quieres decirme yo no puedo hacer nada — dijo el joven de oscuros cabellos encogiéndose de hombros y acomodándose en su asiento.

Asahi siguió con la mirada al frente —Yū... Terminamos — Hirasawa se levantó del asiento y volvió a meter todas las cosas que había sacado de su mochila y le volvió a dirigir la mirada a Asahi y dijo: —vámonos. — Asahi lo miro confuso no entendía muy bien lo que quería su amigo ¿irse? Pero ¿a dónde se supone que irían? —Ya levántate Asahi, lo que menos necesitas ahora es una clase que te mate de aburrimiento ¡vamos levántate! ¿O tendré que arrastrarte yo hasta la salida? — Asahi soltó un suspiro y empezó a levantarse lentamente de su asiento, sabía bien que Hirasawa era capaz de hacer tal cosa si seguía sin hacer lo que le pidió.

— ¿A dónde vamos? — preguntó después de salir de la clase y empezando a seguir a su amigo.

—A animarte — dijo sonriendo a su amigo que se encontraba a su lado. Asahi volvió a desviar la mirada, Hirasawa tenía algo que lo hacía sentir por así decirlo algo extraño y él no sabía si eran aquellos grandes ojos grises que te observaban como si estuviesen tratando de descifrar tu alma o era aquella tierna y alegre sonrisa que traía siempre en su rostro. "¡¿Tierna?! ¿Desde cuándo me parece 'tierna' su sonrisa?".

—Tierra a Asahi — dijo haciendo pasar una de sus manos frente al rostro del antiguo Ace de Karasuno. —Asahi ¿sigues conmigo o fuiste a hacer algún tipo de viaje astral?

—Lo siento, creo que tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza — dijo rascando un poco la parte de atrás de su cabeza y tratando de olvidar aquel pensamiento suyo.

—Si bueno, es por eso mismo que te saque de esa clase. Ven, entremos a este café.

Ambos se encontraban sentados en una mesa en medio del local, desde el momento en el que entraron Hirasawa no hizo otra cosa que hacer reír a Asahi con cada historia que le contaba y eso era justo lo que Asahi necesitaba. —Sabes tengo una buena idea, mira — Hirasawa sacó un pequeño folleto colorido del interior de uno de los bolsillos de su mochila y lo colocó sobre la mesa frente a Asahi. —Iremos a esta fiesta, llamaré al resto del grupo e iremos a divertirnos todos juntos así despejaras tu mente y olvidarás las penas con algo de alcohol y buena música ¿qué dices?

—Hirasa... Sei — se corrigió antes de levantar la mirada luego de terminar de ver el folleto en donde se promocionaba la fiesta organizada por algunos estudiantes de la universidad, estaba a punto de negarse hasta que vio aquella mirada decidida en el rostro de su amigo y sabia que negarse a ir no estaba entre las opciones. —Está bien, iré.

—Necesito tu ayuda...

—Sí, eso lo dejaste en claro cuando lo dijiste unas 15 veces en la llamada que me hiciste hace un rato. Pasa, hablemos adentro.

El joven de cabellos plateados colocó una taza llena de chocolate caliente frente a Nishinoya y procedió a sentarse en la silla que se encontraba frente a este. —Cuéntame lo que sucedió, soy todo oídos.

Nishinoya lo miro por un rato sin saber realmente por dónde empezar a explicar, inhaló profundo luego de ya haber ordenado sus ideas y empezó a contarle todo a Sugawara, se lo contó todo desde el comienzo de las peleas hasta el amargo final de su relación con Asahi. Sugawara no dijo absolutamente nada simplemente se limitó a oír todo lo que su amigo tenia para decir; Nishinoya no podía evita soltar una que otra lágrima mientras le contaba todo lo que había pasado, le resultaba aún demasiado doloroso recordarlo.

— ¿Entiendes mi problema?

—Sí y realmente no será sencillo de solucionar.

Nishoya dejó salir un pequeño gruñido al oír la respuesta de Suga y se tapó el rostro con ambas manos. —Pero ¿vas a ayudarme verdad? — dijo tras descubrir su rostro y mirar con ojos suplicantes al joven que se encontraba sentado frente a él.

* * *

 **Nota de autora:**

Las amenazas de muerte y esas cosas están muy bien justificadas, ya he recibido bastante de parte de mis amigas jajaja, en el siguiente cap sse viene lo bueno (?)

¡MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! A los dos primeros reviews en serio gracias me han ayudado de verdad. En serio me alegro que les esté gustando la historia, cuando la publique al principio pensé que nadie la leería y ver que les gusta me pone feliz.

Un abrazo a todos~


	6. Chapter 5

La musica sonaba tan fuerte que sentía que ni siquiera podia oír sus propios pensamientos, el olor a cigarrillos llenaba el lugar y en cuanto al alcohol bueno, había suficiente como para emborrachar a media ciudad.

—Ten, bebe — dijo Hirasawa colocando un vaso de cerveza frente al rostro de Asahi. —Es solo cerveza, vamos bebe. — Asahi tomó el vaso y dio un gran sorbo a aquel espumoso y amarillento liquido, Hirasawa le sonrió y le dio un pequeño golpe en la espalda para luego beber él mismo de su propia cerveza. Asahi aún no sabia muy bien qué hacia exactamente en ese lugar, sí lo habían traído con la excusa de "despejar su mente" y porque a decir verdad las excusas no funcionaban con sus amigos y un "no" nunca estaba dentro de las opciones.

Dejó su vaso vacío en una de las mesas que se encontraba cerca de él solo para recibir otro de parte de uno de sus amigos, dirigió la mirada a donde se encontraba el resto de su grupo, se encontraban cantando a todo pulmón una de las canciones que sonaba en ese momento. Hirasawa empezó a hacerle señas para que se acerque junto a ellos mientras seguía cantando y bebiendo lo que fuese que contenía el vaso que sostenía con su mano derecha.

Asahi se acerco a ellos aun no queriendo realmente estar ahí pero luego de unos cuantos "tienes que divertirte" empezó a pensar "quizas esto no sea tan malo, quizás debería empezar a divertirme realmente y olvidar lo que ocurrió al menos por ahora " y así fue, empezó a divertirse con sus amigos cantando, bailando y bebiendo, olvidando realmente por un momento todo lo que había pasado con Yū.

—¡Ves, te dije que esto era lo que te hacia falta! — dijo el joven de cabello negro y ojos grises riendo y chocando su vaso con el de Asahi quien rápidamente le dio un sorbo a su cerveza.

—Tenias razón — dijo regalándole una sonrisa a su amigo, sí aquello era justo lo que necesitaba luego de haber pasado mas de dos noches sumido en la tristeza pero, había algo que aun lo molestaba un poco y ese algo eran los pensamientos que había empezado a tener hacia Hirasawa. "Realmente tiene lindos ojos y una personalidad bastante alegre y contagiosa y... A decir verdad es algo lindo." Asahi se sonrojó ante aquel último pensamiento suyo ¿cómo podía estar pensando eso si acababa de terminar con Yū? El aún amaba a Yū pese a todas aquellas peleas que tuvieron, aún lo amaba con todo su corazón pero ¿qué eran esos pensamientos que estaba empezando a tener?

—Disculpa — aquel choque lo devolvió a la realidad, sin darse cuenta se había perdido en sus pensamientos de nuevo. —Creo que iré a sentarme un rato. — dijo a sus amigos, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a una de las esquinas en donde estaban puestos los asiento ¿cómo era posible que este pensando en cosas así? A él no le gustaba Hirasawa ¿o si? Estaba confundido y el mareo que empezaba a sentir a causa del alcohol tampoco ayudaba, se sentó en un de los asientos dejando salir un pequeño suspiro y agachando la cabeza.

—Oye Asahi ¿te sientes bien? — Asahi alzó la vista y vio a Hirasawa acercarse a él con una mirada de preocupación.

—Si, si estoy bien tranquilo ¿por qué no vuelves con el resto? Yo me quedaré aquí un rato.

—No, me quedaré contigo estoy algo cansado después de todo. — Hirasawa se sentó en uno de los asientos que se encontraban cerca, Asahi desvió la mirada de él, ahora que empezaba a pensar en todo eso le resultaba difícil tenerlo tan cerca y evitar sonrojarse un poco. —Ire por algo de beber ¿se te antoja algo? — Hirasawa se levantó del asiento y se quedo mirando a Asahi por un rato esperando su respuesta.

"Sí, irme" —¿Vodka? — dijo dirigiendo la mirada de nuevo a su amigo con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

—De acuerdo, volveré en un rato. — Asahi observó como Hirasawa empezaba a alejarse hacia donde estaban las bebidas y volvió a suspirar al perderlo de vista. "No puede gustarme, simplemente no... Se supone que yo amo a Yū pero... él termino conmigo..." Asahi estaba demasiado confundido ¿cómo era posible que ni él mismo entendiese sus sentimientos? Y así volvió a perderse en sus propios pensamientos, tratando de descifrarlos.

—Volvi, traje una botella conmigo. — dijo Hirasawa sosteniendo dos vasos en una mano y botella de vodka en la otra, se acercó a donde se encontraba Asahi y volvió a sentarse en uno de los asientos pero esta vez un poco más cerca de él. Sirvió el vodka en uno de los vasos y se lo pasó a Asahi y luego sirvió un vaso para él, se quedaron ahí por un rato simplemente bebiendo, hablando o al menos eso intentaban ya que con la musica tan fuerte como estaba resultaba un poco difícil y de vez en cuando echaban a reír por la forma en la que sus amigos bailaban. Hirasawa nunca fallaba en hacer reir a Asahi y sin darse cuenta este ya habia desechado la idea que tenía de irse de la fiesta.

—Ups creo que se terminó. —dijo Hirasawa riendo y poniendo la botella boca abajo para mostrárselo a Asahi quien se puso a reír también al escucharlo, parecía ser que el alcohol empezaba a hacer efecto en ambos.

—Deberiamos ir a buscar más.

—Creo que sí. — Hirasawa aún reía entre dientes y poco a poco empezó a levantarse de su asiento tratando de no tambalearse mucho al hacerlo. —Vamos. — Tomó la mano de Asahi e hizo que se levantará llevándolo entre el mar de gente hacia donde servían las bebidas, en todo el trayecto Asahi caminó con la cabeza gacha tratando lo más que podía de cubrir aquel sonrojo que había aparecido en sus mejillas.

—Dos cervezas por favor. — Hirasawa se encontraba con los brazos apoyados sobre la barra, había soltado la mano de Asahi ni bien llegaron ahí pero este seguía bastante sonrojado por aquella acción que lo tomó desprevenido. —¡Graaacias! — Dijo bastante animado tras recibir las cervezas que había pedido, le pasó una de ellas a Asahi quien solo asintió y sonrió para luego disponerse a beber.

Hirasawa dio un gran trago rápido a su cerveza y volvió a tomar la mano de Asahi. —Vamos a bailar. — Y una vez más Asahi se encontraba sonrojado ¿cuántas veces iban ya? Todo lo que hacia Hirasawa no hacia nada más que empeorar aquella confusión que sentía y aquel sentimiento de culpa que había empezado a crecer dentro de él "No puedo hacerle esto a Yū..." eso era lo que se venía repitiendo ya hace un rato pero Yū y él ya no estaban juntos ¿realmente importaba?

Hirasawa le soltó la mano, se dio vuelta y empezó a acercarse a Asahi. —Sabes realmente me gustas y sé que yo te estoy empezando a gustar también. — Asahi empezó a sonrojarse ante aquella declaración ¿realmente había escuchado bien? Intento alejarse un poco pero Hirasawa volvió a tomarlo de la mano e hizo que se acerquen más.

—Hirasawa estas ebrio...

—Ya te dije que me llames Sei y solo estoy un poco ebrio... — Hirasawa llevo aquellos grandes ojos grises suyos hacia los de Asahi mientras seguía acercándose a él. —A decir verdad el hecho de que hayas terminado con tu novio es más que conveniente para mí ¿sabes? — A medida que Hirasawa se acercaba más y más a él el sonrojo que había empezado a aparecer en sus mejillas se volvía más notorio e intenso hasta el punto de tener la cara completamente roja, quería desviar la mirada, apartarse pero no podía y Asahi no sabia si era la cantidad de alcohol que tenia en su sistema o eran aquellos grandes ojos grises que parecian hipnóticos y lo tenían completamente atrapado. Una pequeña sonrisa ladina apareció en los labios de Hirasawa justo antes de que selle aquella diminuta distancia que lo separaba de Asahi.

* * *

 **Nota de Autora:**

Ahora sí en serio las amenzas que tengas contra mi las entenderé xD Les prometo que voy a arreglar todo esto.

Muchas gracias por todo, de verdad. Trataré de no tardar tanto con las actualizaciones.

Un abrazo.


	7. Chapter 6

Asahi sintió como su corazón se aceleraba cada vez más, quería alejarse de Hirasawa pero le era difícil y más con aquellos ojos mirándolo como si estuvieran tratando de llegar a lo más profundo de él. "Yū..." aquel pensamiento, aquel nombre lo sacó del trance en el que lo tenían atrapado aquellos ojos grises, logró levantar la mano que tenia libre hasta el pecho de Hirasawa y de esa forma lo alejó de él justo antes de que este logre besarlo.

— ¿Qué crees que haces? — Preguntó Asahi mirándolo sorprendido y a decir verdad algo molesto.

—Anda vamos... Es solo un beso, no te matará ni nada. — Dijo Hirasawa soltando la mano de Asahi y mirándolo un poco molesto también.

—Yo me voy. — Asahi se dio vuelta y empezó a alejarse de él pero antes de que pudiese ir muy lejos Hirasawa volvió a tomarle de la mano para detenerlo.

—Ya no tienes novio ni nada. Además sé que te sientes atraído hacia mí.

—No puedo hacerle eso a Yū.

— ¡Él te dejó! ¿O acaso olvidaste eso? Él terminó contigo, ahora puedes darte el lujo de hacer lo que quieras o incluso estar con quien quieras de la forma que quieras. — Dijo Hirasawa volviendo a acercarse a Asahi. —Te aseguro que yo soy mil veces mejor que ese gnomo de jardín que tenias por novio.

Asahi lo miró molesto al oír lo que había dicho e hizo un movimiento brusco con el brazo para que Hirasawa lo suelte. —Llegas a decir algo de él y...

— ¿y...? Te conozco, no eres capaz de golpearme ni nada parecido... No harás nada.

Asahi apretó los puños y volvió a darse vuelta para irse, estaba molesto sí pero aquello que había soltado el pelinegro era cierto, él no era capaz de golpear a alguien; volteo el rostro antes de comenzar a caminar lejos de Hirasawa. —Te dejaré en claro algo "Sei"... No estaría contigo ni en un millón de años. — Luego de decir aquello comenzó a caminar hasta que Hirasawa lo perdió de vista.

—Creo que a alguien lo acaban de rechazar. — Soltó un chico justo antes de echarse a reír.

—Tsk ¡Cállate! — Soltó Hirasawa bastante molesto. —Ya verá que se equivocó al hacer eso...

—Pero vas a ayudarme ¿verdad?

—¡Por supuesto que te ayudaré! — El rostro de Nishinoya se iluminó al oír la respuesta afirmativa de parte de su amigo, si había alguien que podía ayudarlo con todo esto definitivamente era Sugawara.

— ¿Tienes algún plan en mente?

—La verdad no… le he enviado mensajes y he intentado llamarlo pero no me contesta… — "En realidad sí contestó una de mis llamadas pero apenas y pude lograr decir su nombre" recordó el pequeño guardián. —Suga realmente creo que ya no quiere saber nada de mí.

— Bueno, realmente lo mejor que puedes hacer es hablar con él cara a cara. — Dijo con toda tranquilidad el chico de ojos color miel, alzó una de sus manos para evitar ser interrumpido por el impaciente libero. —Asahi tiene el tercer periodo libre y normalmente suele ir a la biblioteca a terminar las tareas para el cuarto periodo, te sugiero que vayas mañana a la universidad y lo busques y luego hables con él. Mira Nishinoya sé que es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo pero si de verdad quieres a Asahi de vuelta a tu lado deberás hacerlo, ve a la universidad y habla con él.

Nishinoya bajó la vista a la taza vacía que tenía frete a él, se quedó contemplándola por un rato pensando en esa única opción que tenía.

—Yo… yo realmente tengo miedo de que ya no quiera tenerme cerca… — Aquello era algo que venía pensando desde el día en que Asahi fue a recoger sus cosas del departamento ¿Y si la verdadera razón por la que él se había ido era porque había alguien más en su vida? Y si así era esa otra persona era mucho más importante para Asahi que Nishinoya.

—Si no vas a hablar con él no lo sabrás y a decir verdad Nishinoya, no tienes ya nada que perder.

Nishinoya bajó un poco más la cabeza, aquello era cierto Asahi ya se había ido de su lado ¿qué más podría perder? —Está bien iré y hablaré con él. — Alzó la cabeza para mirar a su amigo a los ojos e hizo lo mejor que pudo para hacer aparecer en su rostro un intento de sonrisa. —Gracias Suga.

Sugawara soltó un pequeño suspiro al ver aquella sonrisa en el rostro de Nishinoya y lo miró con algo de tristeza reflejada en el rostro, no le gustaba ver a Nishinoya de esa manera y más siendo que normalmente él se mostraba tan alegre y animado frente a todos.

—Todo saldrá bien, ya verás. — Nishinoya simplemente asintió y desvió la mirada hacia un lado, en verdad quería creer en las palabras que salían de la boca de su viejo compañero de equipo pero tenía miedo de que nada salga bien y de que las cosas solo empeoren y ese pensamiento de que Asahi ya tenía a alguien más a su lado y que se había olvidado de él seguía haciendo estragos en su mente.

Asahi cerró de un fuerte portazo la puerta de su habitación, estaba molesto, estaba a punto de estallar de furia y no solo por lo que había pasado sino porque fue incapaz de defender a Yū. Se tiró de espaldas a la cama por un rato con la vista al techo y cerró los ojos "Sigo siendo el mismo de siempre… No he cambiado en lo absoluto en todo este tiempo" pensó, siempre prefirió irse antes que seguir con alguna discusión ya sea con Yū o con cualquier otra persona y aquel mal habito suyo le había costado su relación con Yū.

Asahi abrió los ojos y se quedó observando el techo de la habitación por un rato, chasqueo la lengua y empezó a secarse las lágrimas que caían por los costados de sus ojos, últimamente cada vez que pensaba o recordaba a Nishinoya siempre terminaba de la misma forma. "Soy un tonto… En verdad lo extraño, extraño cada cosa de él… ¿El haberme ido fue realmente la decisión correcta? ¿Y si voy a disculparme con él?" pero ¿era una simple disculpa lo único que bastaba para arreglar todo con Yū? Asahi tenía los pensamientos mezclados, por un lado quería ir corriendo junto a Yū, él lo amaba demasiado y quería volver a estar a su lado pero, por otro lado aún creía que aquella decisión que tomó de apartarse de su lado, de no decir nada cuando Yū terminó con él fue lo mejor que pudo hacer, Yū podría encontrar a alguien mucho mejor que Asahi eso era seguro.


	8. Chapter 7

—¿Cómo se supone que lo encuentre entre tanta gente y en un lugar tan grande? — Nishinoya se encontraba parado en la entrada de la universidad observando a la gente ir y venir con apuro. "Suga dijo que a esta hora solía estar en la biblioteca" empezó a caminar entrando al campus y empezó a pasar la mirada por cada edificio que veía buscando la biblioteca. —Ahí está. — Una pequeña sonrisa aparecio en su rostro y comenzó a dirigirse hacia aquel edificio que tenía el letrero que indicaba que era la biblioteca del campus.

— ¡Oh! Tú debes de ser Nishinoya. — Dijo un joven de negros cabellos acercándose a él y mirándolo con una sonrisa ladina en los labios. —Yo soy Hirasawa Seijuro, al fin nos conocemos.

Nishinoya simplemente hizo una leve reverencia ante él, no tenía el tiempo ni las ganas de quedarse a hablar con alguien a quien no conocía, había algo mucho más importante que debía de hacer en ese momento y se le estaba acabando el tiempo. —Permiso debo irme ya. — Y con eso pasó al lado de aquel joven dirigiéndose a la biblioteca en donde se supone debía de estar Asahi.

—Sabes debo de agradecerte que hayas terminado con él. — Soltó Hirasawa dándose vuelta para ver al antiguo libero de Karasuno, Nishinoya quedó helado al oír aquello ¿agradecerle? ¿por qué? Se dio vuelta para ver a aquel chico tratando de parecer lo más calmado que podía y rogando porque no sea aquello a lo que él le tenía miedo.

— ¿Agradecerme?

—Sí, porque sabes él nunca tuvo el valor de hacerlo y el que hayas sido tú el que terminó con todo realmente nos ha facilitado las cosas.

— ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué estás tratando de decirme?

—Realmente no eres muy listo ¿verdad? Asahi y yo hemos querido estar juntos hace ya algún tiempo pero siempre hubo algo o debería de decir alguien que se interponía.

— ¿Realmente esperas que crea todo eso? — No era que Nishinoya no pudiese creer todo aquello más bien era que no quería creerlo, no quería creer que todos sus miedos se volvían poco a poco realidad y que Asahi en verdad había encontrado a otra persona.

—Que me creas o no ya depende de ti pero ¿con quién crees que estaba todas esas noches que llegaba tarde a casa? ¿Quién crees que hacía sentir mejor a Asahi luego de que tenga que aguantar todos esos reclamos infantiles tuyos? La verdad yo no lo culpo por haberse cansado de ti, cualquiera se cansaría de estar con alguien como tú. — Con cada cosa que salía de la boca de Hirasawa Nishinoya sentía como su corazón se rompía cada vez más, se sentía como si estuviese empezando a caer en un abismo pero claro, él ya lo había imaginado incontables veces ¿Quién no se cansaría de un niño inmaduro como él? ¿Quién querría aguantar tantos reclamos todos los días? Nadie querría... Nishinoya se sentía un tonto, el más grande de todos; fue un tonto al creer que Asahi realmente volvería con él, fue un tonto al creer que Asahi sería incapaz de cambiarlo por otra persona. —Ayer fuimos a una fiesta ¿sabes? Y fue la primera vez que salimos como algo oficial y todo gracias a ti, Nishinoya. Así que, gracias por desaparecer de la ecuación y dejarme disfrutar de Asahi solo para mí. — Hirasawa lo miraba con una enorme sonrisa burlona en el rostro restregándole lo tonto que había sido, quería golpearlo y tirarle cada uno de aquellos blancos y perfectos dientes suyos pero si hacía eso lo más probable era que Asahi terminara odiándolo y de todo lo que podría llegar a pasar aquello sería lo más insoportable para él.

—Les deseo suerte entonces… — Nishinoya empezó a caminar de nuevo pero esta vez en dirección a la entrada del campus de la universidad, bajó la mirada para evitar ver la cara de triunfo que tenía Hirasawa mientras pasaba a su lado. Sentía su corazón hundirse, quería llorar, gritar pero no podía permitirse hacer tal cosa al menos no hasta llegar al departamento.

Hirasawa dio media vuelta y se dispuso a irse del lugar con una sonrisa en el rostro, si él no podía estar con Asahi no se la dejaría fácil a Nishinoya.

— ¡Asahi! — Sugawara gritó desde el otro lado lado del pasillo ni bien tuvo la cabeza de Asahi en su campo de visión.

—Suga… ¿qué sucede? — Sugawara se había acercado a él corriendo desde donde se encontraba.

—Ni-Nishinoya… ¿hablaste con él? — La mirada de Sugawara estaba clavada en los ojos del más alto y Asahi no entendía por qué los ojos de su amigo se veian tan esperanzados.

—No… — Asahi soltó un suspiro y desvió la mirada a un lado. —Suga Yū y yo…

—Ya lo sé… Él fue a hablar conmigo ayer y me lo contó todo, Asahi él se siente terrible por lo que pasó y me dijo que quería arreglar las cosas contigo. Se suponía que él iba a venir hoy e iba a hablar contigo para que puedan estar juntos de nuevo… ¿No lo viste?

Asahi se encontraba sorprendido por lo que había escuchado de su amigo, Yū no lo odia; pese a que él lo había dejado de lado, pese a que él había hecho que se sienta solo, pese a haberle hecho promesas que nunca cumplió no lo odiaba. — ¿Sabes dónde está? — Sugawara negó con la cabeza, no había visto a Nishinoya en todo el día y tampoco le había respondido el texto que le mando en la mañana.

—Le dije que solías estar en la biblioteca pero no sé si estará ahí.

— Gracias Suga… — Asahi se dio vuelta y se apresuró a dirigirse hacia la biblioteca con la esperanza de encontrar a Nishinoya ahí.

Asahi soltó un largo suspiro y se tiró en una de las bancas que estaban en el patio del campus de la universidad, había buscado a Nishinoya por todos lados pero él simplemente no estaba ahí.

—Quizás si lo llamo… — Sacó su teléfono de uno de sus bolsillos y rápidamente marcó el numero, llevó el teléfono a su oído y rogó porque Nishinoya atendiera su llamada, pasaron unos minutos y el tono de espera seguía sonando; Asahi terminó la llamada y volvió a marcar el numero por segunda vez y volvió a dejar sonar aquel tono por unos momentos más.

— ¿Qué demonios quieres? — dijo la voz al otro lado del teléfono, sonaba tan fría y tan diferente a la voz de Yū.

—Quiero hablar contigo, yo también quiero arreglar las cosas.

— ¿Arreglar? No hay nada que arreglar… Escucha, esta será la última vez que responda a alguna de tus llamadas así que más te vale entiendas lo que voy a decirte Azumane. — Asahi sostuvo con más fuerza su teléfono, sus hombros se tensaron y sentía como lentamente se le formaba un nudo en la garganta, no entendía lo que estaba pasando Suga había dicho que Yū quería volver con él, que quería solucionarlo todo y entonces ¿por qué? ¿por qué Yū le estaba hablando de esa forma? ¿por qué su voz sonaba tan fría? —Ya no quiero saber nada de ti, no quiero que me busques, no quiero que me llames o preguntes por mí… Te quiero fuera de mi vida desde ahora y para siempre… ¿te ha quedado claro?

—Yū ¿por qué?

— ¿Eh? ¿En serio aún preguntas eso? Después de que me viste la cara de tonto por tanto tiempo… Eres un idiota… No quiero volver a verte nunca más. — Eso fue lo último que Asahi logró oír antes de que se cortara la llamada, no se había dado cuenta en qué momento había empezado a llorar y no le importaba, no le importaba si alguien lo veía de esa forma, lo único que le importaba era Yū y Yū lo odiaba y él no sabía la razón, no sabía qué había hecho tan mal para que él diga todo eso; lo único que Asahi sabía y tenía muy en claro era que esta vez en verdad había perdido a Yū.


	9. Chapter 8

Ni bien Nishinoya había cerrado la puerta del departamento empezó a llorar, nunca imaginó que alguna vez pudiese llorar tanto, nunca imaginó que alguna vez pudiese llegar a sentir un dolor tan grande como el que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, el dolor de un corazón roto realmente no tenia comparación alguna.

Se encontraba sentado en el suelo con la espalda pegada a la puerta y las piernas doblabas y pegadas a su pecho, no tenía la voluntad de levantarse o siquiera mover un solo dedo del lugar en el que se encontraba y aún así era capaz de llorar. Su teléfono empezó a sonar y por un momento dudo en responder, no quería hablar con nadie quería estar solo pero la insistencia del tono de llamada lo obligó a sacar el teléfono de su bolsillo y revisarlo. «Llamada entrante de Asahi» apretó los dientes al ver lo que decía en el identificador de llamadas ¿por qué lo llamaba? ¿Por qué no podía simplemente dejarlo sufrir en paz? ¿Por qué había sido tan tonto al creer que podían volver a estar juntos? Nishinoya dejo el teléfono sonar hasta que la llamada se cortó, inhaló y exhaló lentamente en un inútil intento de calmarse.

No tardó mucho tiempo para que su teléfono volviera a sonar, volvió a mirar la pantalla y esta vez contesto. — ¿Qué demonios quieres?

Luego de terminar con la llamada enterró el rostro entre sus piernas y sostuvo el teléfono con fuerza, no podía soportarlo más "¿Alguna vez me amo realmente? ¿Alguno de todos esos 'te amo' que me decía fueron verdad o eran simples mentiras suyas?" Con cada minuto que pasaba Nishinoya se sentía peor y por más que quisiera odiar a Asahi con todo su ser le era simplemente imposible.

El teléfono de Sugawara comenzó a sonar, se disculpó y salió de la habitación en la que se encontraba para poder atender a la llamada.

—Su-ga…

— ¿Noya? Qué suc…

—Soy un idiota Suga… soy un grandísimo idiota… — Nishinoya se encontraba llorando al otro lado de la línea. — Nunca debí de haber ido…

— ¿Qué sucedió Noya?

—Asahi… fui a la universidad como me dijiste que haga y… un chico, no recuerdo su nombre… no quiero recordarlo… él, él me dijo que Asahi y él estaban juntos ahora, que él era la razón por la cual siempre llegaba tarde a casa… di-dijo que Asahi siempre quiso terminar conmigo para estar con él pero que no podía… Suga ya no sé qué hacer, duele, duele demasiado… ya no lo soporto…

Asahi se encontraba sentado en el sofá de la casa de Daichi junto con este, le tendió una botella de cerveza a Asahi mientras se sentaba en uno de los sofás individuales. — ¿Cómo lo vas llevando?

—Como crees… — dijo Asahi tomando la botella que le había tendido su antiguo capitán y bebiendo un pequeño sorbo de ella.

— ¿Y simplemente piensas dejarlo así?

—No es como si quisiera dejar las cosas así, tú más que nadie sabes exactamente lo que siento por él… — Asahi colocó la botella sobre la pequeña mesa que se encontraba frente al sofá, descansó los brazos sobre sus rosillas y con una de sus manos se tomo la cabeza. —Daichi ya no sé qué hacer, ni siquiera sé qué fue lo que hice para que termine diciéndome todo eso…

En medio de tanto silencio se empezaron a escuchar pisadas fuertes y rápidas que iban en dirección a la habitación en la que estaban ambos, la puerta se abrió de golpe haciendo un ruido que asustó a ambos hombres.

— ¡Eres un idiota! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle eso a Nishinoya?! — Sugawara había entrado de golpe a la habitación, gritando y sorprendiendo tanto a Daichi como a Asahi.

—Kōshi cálmate ¿Qué sucede? — Daichi se levantó del asiento en el que se encontraba y se acercó a Sugawara quien estaba claramente furioso. Asahi se encontraba aún sentado mirándolo de forma confusa, Sugawara se acercó más a él mirándolo como si estuviese a punto de ahorcarlo o algo peor, ni Asahi ni Daichi lo habían visto a tan furioso.

— ¡¿En qué demonios pensabas Asahi?! ¡¿Alguna vez siquiera te importó realmente lo que sentía Noya por ti?!

— ¡Por supuesto que me importa lo que siente Yū! —Asahi se levantó de golpe de la silla en la que se encontraba y se quedó mirando a Suga de forma seria ¿Cómo podía estarle preguntando tal cosa cuando la respuesta era tan obvia?

— ¡Entonces dime por qué! ¡¿Por qué hiciste algo como eso?! ¡¿Por qué tenías que lastimarlo de esa forma?!

Asahi miró a Sugawara de forma confusa, no entendía a lo que se estaba refiriendo ¿qué había hecho tan mal que provocase que Suga termine gritándole de tal forma? ¿Fue acaso el haber dejado tan de lado a Yū o había otro motivo? — Suga no entiendo a qué te refieres con lo que le hice…

—No vengas a hacerte del santo ahora, sabes exactamente qué fue lo le hiciste…

—Suga en verdad no entiendo de qué hablas…

Sugawara apretó los puños a sus costados y miro a Asahi de forma tal que si las miradas pudiesen matar este ya habría muerto unas mil veces o más. —Nishinoya acaba de llamarme… Está deshecho, nunca lo había oído de esa forma antes y todo porque tú decidiste involucrarte con otro tipo aún estando con él. — Aquello tomo por sorpresa tanto a Asahi como a Daichi quien había quedado boquiabierto con lo que había dicho su novio.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Eso es cierto Asahi? — preguntó Daichi dirigiendo la mirada hacia su aún muy confuso amigo.

Asahi se quedó mirando a ambos por un rato, estaba bastante sorprendido por lo que acababa de soltar Sugawara, se podría decir que incluso estaba más sorprendido que Daichi ¿él involucrarse con alguien más mientras aún estaba con Yū? ¿En serio sus amigos lo creían capaz de hacer algo tan… horrible como eso? — ¡No! ¡Jamás haría algo como eso!

—Ya dinos la verdad Asahi…

— ¡Esa es la verdad! Jamás le haría eso a Yū… — Asahi miró a ambos con los ojos llenos de tristeza, no quería creer que ambos dudasen de esa forma de él, se conocían hace bastante tiempo ¿y aún así eran capaces de creer que él podría hacer algo como eso? De entre todos en Karasuno Daichi y Suga eran los que mejor sabían qué clases de sentimientos tenía él por el libero del equipo, ambos sabían cuánto amaba Asahi a Nishinoya y aún así ambos lo miraban de la misma manera, ambos lo miraban con ojos acusadores que no hacían nada más que hacer crecer la ansiedad que Asahi sentía dentro de él. —Tienen que creerme Suga, Diachi — Asahi dirigió una mirada suplicante a ambos, rogando porque crean en él.

—Kōshi ¿de dónde sacó Nishinoya todo eso?

—Ayer hablé con él, le dije que vaya a la universidad para hablar con Asahi. — Sugawara llevo la mirada hacia Asahi. — Él realmente quería disculparse, creía que todo lo que pasó fue culpa suya… Me dijo que al llegar se le acercó alguien y le había dicho que él estaba ahora contigo y que siempre que llegabas tarde a casa era porque estabas con él, dijo que siempre quisiste dejar a Noya para que tú y él pudiesen estar juntos tranquilamente pero que nunca tuviste el valor de hacerlo…

Asahi escuchó cada palabra que dijo Sugawara y simplemente no quería creerlo ¿qué ganaban alejándolo así de Yū? Y entonces un nombre empezó a recorrer su mente, esa persona era la única de haber hecho algo como eso y más después de lo que hizo Asahi. —Hirasawa… Él habrá sido el que se acercó a Yū en la universidad y le dijo todo eso… Ese idiota…

— ¿Me estás diciendo que todo eso es mentira?

— ¡Por supuesto que es mentira Suga! Jamás haría algo como eso, yo en verdad amo a Yū y lo que menos quiero es lastimarlo… — Asahi decía eso pero, la verdad era que eso fue exactamente lo que venía haciendo hace ya algún tiempo, se mordió la lengua al darse cuenta que aunque realmente nunca quiso lastimar a Yū lo había hecho y lo había lastimado más de una vez.

Suga y Daichi se quedaron observando a Asahi por un rato, ninguno quería creer realmente que él fuese capaz de algo así. —Yo le creo. — Dijo Daichi mirando a Suga quien aún lucía algo molesto.

—Daichi… — Suga pasó su vista por su novio y luego de vuelta a Asahi quien lo miraba suplicante como si sus ojos simplemente gritarán para que Suga creyera en lo que él les estaba diciendo. —Si realmente hiciste algo así no estarías así… Te creo… Lo siento Asahi.

—Tengo que hablar con él, Suga está en el departamento ¿verdad?

—Ah… creo que sí, la verdad no me dijo dónde estaba… ¿Qué piensas hacer?

—Tengo que ir a hablar con él, necesito decirle que todo eso era mentira… Hay demasiadas cosas que quiero decirle y si no lo hago ahora siento que realmente puedo llegar a perderlo para siempre. — Asahi empezó a caminar hasta la puerta y salió de la habitación, Daichi y Suga se quedaron en la sala rogando porque todo se solucione de una vez.

* * *

 **Nota de Autora:**

El capitulo 6 ya está arreglado *\o/* les invito a pasar a leerlo que he cambiado algunas cosas (para no decir que lo reescribi completamente). Espero que sea de su agrado~

Se acerca el final de la histora y un cap extra wuu(?). Sin mucho más para decir me despido.

Un abrazo.


	10. Chapter 9

Asahi se encontraba frente a la puerta del departamento que antes compartía con Nishinoya, llevaba ya varios minutos de la misma manera, golpeando la puerta y rogándole a Nishinoya que le abra.

— Yū abre la puerta, por favor sé que estás ahí… Abre la puerta, necesito hablar contigo.

Nishinoya se encontraba del otro lado, pegado a la pared que estaba al lado de la puerta que Asahi golpeaba; no quería decirle nada "se cansará y se irá en cualquier momento" pensaba pero no era así, Asahi seguía ahí y no pensaba irse hasta que él lo escuche.

— ¿A qué vienes? Vete… Ya te dije que no quiero verte más.

—Yū necesito que abras la puerta y que me escuches, hay demasiadas cosas que quiero que sepas. Necesito aclararlo todo contigo.

— ¿Aclarar qué cosa? No hay nada que aclarar, no tengo nada que escuchar de ti.

—Yū por favor abre la puerta, por favor hazlo… Yū por favor, por favor.

Nishinoya apretó ambos puños y golpeó la pared para luego despegarse de esta de golpe y quedarse frente a la puerta, se mordió el labio inferior y se quedó mirando aquella puerta por un rato antes de abrirla de golpe.

— ¿Qué más quieres de mi Asahi? Dime ¿acaso… querías venir a reírte? ¿Querías venir a restregarme en la cara que tienes a alguien más y que eres feliz? —Nishinoya era una mezcla de ira, tristeza y frustración, miraba a Asahi como si estuviese a punto de golpearlo pero al mismo tiempo sus ojos se encontraban al borde de las lágrimas.

—No es cómo crees.

— ¿No? Él me lo contó todo… Ahora ¿puedes irte y dejarme en paz de una vez? — Nishinoya empezó a cerrar la puerta ni bien terminó lo que había dicho, Asahi reaccionó y sostuvo la puerta para que esta se mantenga abierta.

— Yū escúchame por favor, puedo explicarte todo. — Nishinoya había soltado la puerta y se encontraba parado frente a Asahi quien estaba que estaba parado justo frente a la puerta aún sosteniendo el picaporte con su mano. Asahi dio algunos pasos hacia el frente acercándose a Nishinoya quien había bajado la mirada al suelo.

— ¡YA DEJAME EN PAZ! — Soltó apretando los puños de nuevo —No puedo creer que realmente pensé en volver con alguien como tú ¿alguna vez me amaste realmente? Porque sabes yo si te amaba, realmente lo hice... Eras lo mas importante en mi vida y me pregunto si yo lo fui en la tuya... — Nishinoya apretó los dientes tras decir aquello. —Eres un idiota.

—Por supuesto que te amé y aun lo hago, por favor Yū tienes que escucharme todo lo que te dijo Hirasa...

Nishinoya empezó a reír tras oír aquello, cortando con lo que Asahi tenía para decir, lentamente unas cuantas lagrimas empezaron a escapar de sus ojos y alzó la mirada para ver a Asahi a la cara. —Vaya nunca me di cuenta lo buen mentiroso que eras... No vales la pena… — Nishinoya se dio vuelta y empezó a caminar lejos de Asahi quien tras seguirlo lo tomo de la mano para detenerlo.

—Suéltame. —La voz de Nishinoya se oía demandante como nunca antes Asahi la había oído.

—Te soltare solo si me prometes que vas a escuchar todo lo que tenga para decir... — Asahi empezó a acercarse lentamente a él, no le importaba si Nishinoya lo odiaba por desobedecer aquella orden que le había dado tenía que aclarar todo con él, tenía que enmendar todo lo que había hecho mal hasta ese día.

—No te me acerques... — Prensó una de sus manos en un puño y golpeo a Asahi en el rostro y se separo de él mirándolo con rabia mientras las lágrimas aún recorrían su rostro. —No te quiero cerca... Vete con él... ¡Déjame en paz de una vez!

—Me lo merezco, soy un idiota... —dijo llevando una mano en el lugar en el cual había recibido aquel golpe. —Pero Yū por favor escúchame. — Volvió a acercarse a Nishinoya quien dio un paso atrás tratando de alejarse de él. —Por favor... — Tomo a Nishinoya del brazo y lo atrajo hacia su pecho y lo abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo, Nishinoya forcejeo para que lo suelte gritando, golpeando sus costados y pateándolo pero hizo todo eso en vano Asahi no tenía intención de soltarlo no tenía intención de dejarlo ir. Nishinoya maldijo aquella diferencia de fuerza entre ambos, maldijo el hecho de que aquel abrazo era lo que le hacía falta, maldijo el hecho de que aún pese a todo seguía amándolo. "Suéltame, déjame ir... Suéltame por favor... Vete con él... Déjame solo... Déjame."

—Golpéame todo lo que quieras me lo tengo merecido, merezco cada golpe y cada grito, pero no pienso dejarte ir... No esta vez... — Asahi lo abrazo con un poco mas de fuerza bajando su rostro hasta enterrarlo en la base del cuello de su pequeño guardián, aquello solo hizo que Nishinoya rompiera en llanto ¿cómo podía ser tan cruel con él? ¿No lo había lastimado ya lo suficiente?

— Nada de lo que te dijo es cierto... Nunca paso nada entre él y yo y créeme cuando te digo que solo te amo a ti, Yū. Hirasawa es un idiota, creí que era mi amigo pero ahora me di cuenta de la clase de persona que es... Lo siento, realmente lo siento Yū. Por favor escúchame...— Poco a poco Nishinoya dejo de forcejear y golpearlo y simplemente dejo que Asahi lo abrace. —Todo eso que te dijo de que ahora estoy con él es mentira, cada palabra que salió de esa maldita boca suya es mentira, nunca sería capaz de cambiarte por alguien más porque para mí no hay nadie más... Yū escúchame, quiero hacer las cosas bien esta vez... Yū... — Asahi tomo una pequeña bocanada de aire antes de continuar y dejo que algunas lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos. Nishinoya era lo más preciado que Asahi tenía, siempre lo supo y esta vez no pensaba huir. Le diría todo, todo lo que siempre le costó decir. —Siempre fuiste como el rayo para mí, brillante y ruidoso, llamaste mi atención desde el primer momento en que te vi, la dedicación que ponías al volleyball me enamoró, aquellos arrebatos de impulsibilidad tuyos realmente me ponían nervioso a veces pero me encantaban al mismo tiempo, nunca tuviste miedo de decir lo que pensabas a diferencia mía y sabes podrás tener un cuerpo pequeño pero tienes el corazón más grande del mundo y lamento no haberme dado cuenta antes de todas esas señales que me mandabas, lamento que hayas tenido que ser tú el que se confiese, lamento que hayas tenido que ser tú el que me bese y todo porque yo siempre me ponía demasiado nervioso al estar cerca de ti y olvidaba hasta como pensar. Yū, el tiempo que pase contigo no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo, realmente era muy pero muy feliz estando a tu lado. Lamento haberte hecho creer que ya no quería pasar tiempo contigo, lamento haber hecho promesas que no cumplí, lamento todas esas noches que comiste solo y todo porque yo había empezado a poner excusas para llegar tarde a casa solo porque no quería pelear contigo, lamento haberte hecho llorar pero más que nada lamento haberte hecho decir aquellas palabras y volver a comportarme como el cobarde que soy y haberte dejado sin decirte que nada de aquello era lo que quería y que realmente yo quería seguir junto a ti. Yū, yo lamento muchas cosas pero la única cosa que jamás en la vida lamentare sin importar cuánto tiempo pase es haberme enamorado de ti porque eres realmente lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y eres la única persona que necesito a mi lado.— Nishinoya había subido sus brazos inconscientemente hasta la cintura de Asahi y había empezado a corresponder aquel abrazo aunque seguía llorando como si no hubiese mañana y seguía soltando sollozos en el pecho de Asahi, quien se había dado cuenta de todo aquello y había empezado a abrazar aún más fuerte a uno de sus tesoros más preciados. —Así que Nishinoya Yū ¿volverías a darle a este idiota y cobarde la oportunidad de volver a ser feliz a tu lado?

Nishinoya no dijo nada en un corto tiempo simplemente se quedo llorando en los brazos de Asahi, se sentía la persona más estúpida sobre la faz de la tierra ¿cómo pudo haber preferido creerle a una persona como Hirasawa y no a Asahi? ¿Cómo pudo ser tan idiota y creer cada una de las mentiras que le dijo aquel joven de ojos grises? Apretó un poco más su agarre a la cintura de Asahi quiera disculparse también pero le era imposible dejar de llorar y sollozar; Asahi lo soltó por un momento y alzo el rostro hasta ver el de su amado libero, alzó lentamente una de sus manos y empezó a limpiar cada una de las lágrimas que caían por el rostro de Nishinoya y dijo: —Realmente te ves mucho mejor sonriendo.

—L-lo la... ¡Lo lamento! — dijo en lo que se podría decir era casi un grito. —Lamento haberte llamado idiota unas mil veces, lamento haberte gritado todas esas veces que llegabas tarde a casa solo porque no habías atendido mi llamada, lamento haber sido yo el que siempre empezaba las peleas, lamento no haber entendido que eligieras entrar en la universidad solo para que ambos tengamos un mejor futuro, lamento haber sido un maldito egoísta y pensar que solo yo la estaba pasando mal, lamento ser un idiota que se deja llevar tan fácilmente por la ira, perdón por todo lo que te dije... Perdón por haberte gritado tanto, yo nunca quise que las cosas terminaran así. Sabes a mi realmente nunca me molestó tener que ser yo el que inicie todo porque sabía muy bien lo nervioso que te ponías, realmente me hiciste la persona más feliz del mundo cuando me dijiste que sentías lo mismo. Asahi, todo el tiempo que pasé contigo desde que te conocí hasta ahora has sabido hacerme feliz. — Y después de tanto tiempo una verdadera sonrisa empezó a aparecer en el rostro de Nishinoya, no la que le había mostrado a Suga o Tanaka cuando le decían que todo saldría bien sino una auténtica. —Eres la única persona capaz de calmarme y esa siempre ha sido mi perdición ya que significa que soy incapaz de estar lejos de ti. Así que sí, le daré a este gigante con corazón de cristal la oportunidad de ser felices... Juntos.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Asahi quien llevó su mano hasta el mentón de Nishinoya para levantar un poco más su rostro, Asahi acercó más el rostro hasta el de su amado hasta que ambos labios se rozaron levemente. —Te amo a más que a nada en el mundo Yū y prometo nunca más hacerte pasar por algo así. — Y con eso último dicho Asahi unió sus labios a los de Nishinoya quien lentamente empezó a corresponder aquel dulce beso.

* * *

 **Nota de Autora:**

Si, sí soy lo peor por tardar tanto en subirlo y me disculpo por eso OTL.

Quería subirlo junto con el extra pero escribirlo me está tomando más de lo que creí que me tomaría y lo siento mucho. OTL

Espero que hayan disfrutado el cap. Un abrazo


	11. Extra

Asahi no podía separar sus labios de los de Yū, lo había extrañado demasiado más de lo que podían expresar las palabras y, por la forma en la que él correspondía el beso se dio cuenta de que aquel sentimiento era mutuo. Asahi llevo una mano a la nuca del pequeño guardián enterrando sus dedos entre los cabellos de este, empezó a profundizar el beso de a poco, saboreando cada milímetro de su boca y lo acercó más a él hasta hacer que el cuerpo de Yū se pegue al suyo.

Yū alejo levemente sus labios de los de su preciado ace, sentía como sus pulmones rogaban desesperadamente por aire pero aquello le encantaba, hacía tiempo que no se besaban con tal intensidad y pasión. Asahi simplemente no podía mantener sus labios alejados de él, pasó sus labios por la comisura de la boca de Yū y empezó a dejar pequeños besos en el rostro de este para luego pasar a besar la línea de su mandíbula y descender a su cuello sobre el cual iba dando ligeros mordiscos marcando de esta forma la blanca y tersa piel del libero quien sintió como se le erizaba la piel con cada uno de esos besos. Yū dejó escapar un leve jadeo de su boca cuando Asahi empezó a dar mordiscos a su piel, nunca le importó si dejaba marcas, de hecho le gustaba que lo hiciera y de cierta forma lo excitaba más. Asahi volvió a subir por el cuello de Yū trazando un camino de besos y mordiscos mientras lo hacía, desde la base del cuello delimitando sus músculos hasta llegar de nuevo a la línea de su mandíbula y sus labios, aquellos labios que extrañaba a morir y que eran su mayor adicción. Mientras correspondía aquel beso Yū mordió y tiró levemente el labio inferior del rematador y sonrió a medida que lo hacía, aprovechó aquello para tomar un poco de aire antes de poder continuar besándolo y en ese momento sintió como una traviesa lengua se acercaba a sus labios, sabía exactamente lo que esta estaba pidiendo y se lo concedió sin protesta alguna; dejó que la lengua de Asahi juguetee con la suya por un tiempo mientras sus manos empezaban dejar caricias en su espalda y cintura.

Yū tomó el cuello de la chaqueta de Asahi y empezó a deslizarla por sus hombros quitándosela y tirándola al piso junto a sus pies sin romper aquel beso, Asahi hizo descender sus manos lentamente por las caderas del libero hasta llegar a sus muslos y lo levanto hasta hacer que ambos queden a la misma altura, aquello no era nada para él siendo Yū bastante más pequeño y ligero. Yū rodeó el cuerpo de Asahi con sus piernas, aferrándose así a él, Asahi lo empujó hasta la pared más cercana y en cuanto la espalda de Yū chocó con esta ambos rompieron el beso, se miraron a los ojos por un momento tenían la respiración acelerada y en ambos pares de ojos se veía reflejada la lujuria, las ganas que se tenían. Yū llevó el rostro al cuello de Asahi, ahora seria él quien marcaría lo que era suyo; Asahi dejó salir un largo suspiro al sentir los labios de su novio sobre él, luego de quedar satisfecho con la marca que había dejado sobre la piel del moreno Yū elevó el rostro hasta el de este y lo beso. Asahi pegó más sus caderas a las de Yū haciendo que sus miembros aún cubiertos con ropa se rocen, aquello hizo que un gemido escape de los labios del libero cortando con el beso y haciendo que de la boca de Asahi salga un pequeño gruñido.

—Ha-habitación. —Dijo Yū entre algunos jadeos que empezaba a soltar debido a las caricias que dejaba Asahi a los costados de su torso. Asahi simplemente asintió antes de volver a reclamar sus labios y empezar a llevarlo hasta la habitación.

Asahi se sentó en la cama con Yū sobre él, el pequeño aun tenía las piernas enredadas en el torso del de pelo largo; Asahi introdujo una mano bajo la camiseta que llevaba puesta el libero y empezó a dejar caricias por toda la espalda de este. Yū impaciente como siempre empezó a levantar la prenda que cubría el torso de Asahi quien rompió el beso y lo miró de forma lasciva y con una sonrisa ladina antes de quitarse aquella prenda y lanzarla al pie de la cama, Yū hizo lo mismo con la prenda que llevaba puesta para luego tomar el rostro de Asahi entre sus manos y besarlo, Asahi se echó a la cama dejando al libero sobre él y dejándole a este el suficiente espacio como para que empiece a llenar su cuello y torso de besos, mordidas y caricias.

Asahi lo tomo de las caderas y lo atrajo más a él haciendo de nuevo que ambos miembros se rocen lo suficiente como para sacar gemidos de ambos, Yū se separó de él y llevó las manos al cinturón de Asahi el cual desabrochó con suma facilidad, desabotono el jean de este y luego de bajar el cierre empezó a bajarlo, Asahi levantó un poco las caderas y lo ayudó a deshacerse de aquella prenda; tomó a Yū del cuello y lo atrajo hacia él para besarlo mientras llevaba la otra mano a la espalda de este y en un rápido movimiento logró hacer que el libero quede bajo él, con la espalda sobre el colchón. Asahi paseó la mano por todo el torso de Yū, acariciándolo y sintiendo esa tersa piel suya con sus dedos, llevó la mano hasta el pantalón que llevaba puesto el chico del cabello teñido y empezó a quitárselo quedando así ambos en ropa interior.

Asahi colocó el antebrazo a un costado de la cabeza de Yū apoyándose así sobre su codo para evitar llevar todo su peso sobre él, presionó sus caderas contra las de Yū haciendo que suelte un gemido un poco más alto que los anteriores, le volvía loco escucharlo así y más sabiendo que él era él quien causaba todos esos sonidos que salían de la boca de Yū. Asahi volvió a llenar el cuello de Yū de besos y mordidas sacando de este jadeos y leves gemido mientras que con una mano empezó a deshacerse de la última prenda que llevaba puesta Yū quien ya hace pocos momentos se había deshecho de la de Asahi y había llevado la mano hasta el miembro de este para empezar a masturbarlo y así oír todos esos gemidos y gruñidos que solo él era capaz de provocar en Asahi.

Asahi recostó más la cabeza entre el cuello de Yū y su hombro y empezó a besarlo y morderlo, extendió uno de sus brazos hasta la mesita de noche que estaba al costado de la cama y empezó a hurgar en el cajón de esta hasta sacar una botella de lubricante que estaba guardada ahí; con una mano abrió la botella y vacio el contenido en su mano la cual lentamente empezó a llevar hasta la entrada de Yū y lentamente introdujo uno de sus dedos ganándose un buen y largo gemido de parte de su novio; Asahi acerco el rostro hacia el de Yū y empezó a besarlo al mismo tiempo que empezaba a mover el dedo dentro de él, los gemido de Yū quedaban ahogados con cada uno de los besos que Asahi le daba quien bruscamente empezó a meter la lengua en la boca del libero buscando su lengua, acariciándola con la suya entretanto empezaba a introducir otro dedo en él, Yū llevó la cabeza hacia atrás y arqueo levemente la espalda rompiendo con el beso y dejando salir otro gemido de sus labios.

Asahi empezó a besar su cuello, a llenarlo de caricias por todos lados a la par que lentamente movía los dedos dentro de él; Yū soltó su miembro en cuanto él había introducirlo el segundo dedo y llevó las manos a la espalda del ace aferrándose a él empezando a gemir suavemente su nombre en cuanto sintió como empezaba a abrir los dedos para dilatarlo mejor. Una vez creyó que ya estaba bien dilatado Asahi saco de forma lenta y suave los dedos del interior de Yū tratando lo más posible de no lastimar a su preciado guardián; Yū tomó la botella de lubricante y empezó a esparcir el contenido en todo el miembro de su novio a quien le era casi imposible contener sus gemidos por tal acción, Asahi tomo la mejilla de Yū acariciándola por un corto momento mientras volvía a conectar sus labios en un beso algo diferente al resto, era corto, dulce y sin apuro alguno; empezó a posicionarse entra las piernas del libero, abriéndolas un poco más y besándolas mientras lo hacía. Lentamente empezó a introducir su miembro dentro de Yū quien se aferro jadeante a las sabanas al sentirlo, Asahi llevó la vista hacia su pequeño libero quien estaba completamente sonrojado y con algunas lagrimas escapándose de entre la comisura de sus ojos; empezó a llenarle el rostro de besos a lo que Yū respondió con una leve risa causada por las cosquillas que le producían la barba del mayor.

Asahi empezó a moverse de forma suave al principio para no lastimar al pequeño libero pero sabía que en cualquier momento su Yū estaría pidiendo más de él como siempre lo hacía, los gemidos y gruñidos empezaron a escapar de la bocas de ambos y en ese momento todos aquellos gritos de furia que se lanzaban el uno al otro durante su peleas fueron completamente reemplazados por gemidos, jadeos y sonidos de placer. Yū rodeo las caderas de Asahi con sus piernas instándole a llegar más profundo, a acelerar el paso de las embestidas cosa que el rematador cumplió gustoso, Asahi dejó salir un gruñido al sentir como el libero empezaba a enterrar sus uñas en la piel de su espalda y oyendo como dejaba escapar de su boca un sonoro gemido seguido de su nombre y en ese momento supo que había llegado al punto que quería; empezó a llenar el cuello de Yū de besos nuevamente mientras volvía a acelerar el paso de sus embestidas asegurándose de golpear aquel punto una y otra vez y deleitándose con cada uno de los sonidos y muecas de placer que aquella acción producía en el libero.

Yū bajó una de sus manos hasta su miembro y empezó a masturbarse tratando de seguir el ritmo de las embestidas de su novio aún aferrándose a él con sus piernas y su mano libre, Asahi empezó a sentir como estaba cada vez más cerca de su límite, el calor de Yū envolviéndolo, los gemidos y gritos que salían de su boca todo aquello solo lo empujaban más al borde. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el libero llegue al orgasmo dejando salir un último gemido más de su boca, con eso sus paredes se tensaron más aprisionando el miembro de Asahi quien tras unas pocas embestidas más logró llegar al clímax.

Asahi pegó la frente a la de su guardián y empezó a besarlo de nuevo, de forma dulce al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su mejilla de forma suave con una mano.

—Creo que tendremos problemas con los vecinos luego de esto. — Soltó el antiguo rematador de Karasuno con una voz algo ronca, Yū dejó salir una pequeña risa y volvió a acercar sus labios para besarlo.

—Que importa. — Dijo el pequeño libero tras aquel beso. —Estamos juntos, no importa nada más. — Aquello era cierto, estaban juntos de nuevo y felices y ambos se asegurarían que esa felicidad perdurase y no sea interrumpida por nada ni nadie. —Te amo, Asahi.

—Te amo, Yū. — Respondió el moreno con toda la felicidad que tenía contenida dentro de él.

* * *

 **Nota de Autora:**

Aquí está el extra que tanto prometí y que les debia, espero que les haya gustado.

Un abrazo y muchas muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
